The present invention relates to an actuator for an article and particularly to a non-mechanical actuator for actuating the article without physical contact between an individual finger and the article.
There are many types of articles which are actuated by a mechanical switching device, e.g. a trigger, requiring physical contact between a individual""s index finger and the trigger per se typically to displace the trigger toward a hand grip. Examples of this type of trigger actuation include hand-held power tools, guns, electronic games, flashlights, to mention but a few. The present invention is primarily directed to weapons, for example, guns, particularly toy guns, as well as to flashlights and is described herein with reference to weapons or guns and flashlights. It will be appreciated, however, that the actuator, e.g., trigger hereof has diverse applicability to other types of articles requiring an actuator, such as those mentioned above and others.
In a typical weapon for example a hand gun, there is provided a hand grip, a barrel, and an actuator, e.g., a trigger assembly for firing the gun. The individual""s hand conventionally extends or grasps about the handle grip and a portion of the individual""s index finger is typically extended into a trigger guard housing a mechanical trigger. The individual""s index finger is naturally positioned forwardly of the trigger and within the trigger guard by grasping the hand grip such that the index finger can be pulled back to displace the trigger and fire the weapon. In the toy or simulated weapons industry, a similar arrangement is conventionally provided. In both cases, the mechanical trigger is contacted by the individual""s index finger and drawn back to fire or actuate the gun or toy weapon which then provides a sensory response. For example in the case of an actual hand gun, the firing of the gun is accompanied by an auditory signal that the gun has been fired. In the toy industry, various visual and auditory sensory responses are typically provided when the individual draws back the trigger. For example, sounds may be generated and emitted simulating the firing of a real gun. The sounds may be repeated simulating the firing of an automatic weapon. Other and different types of auditory sounds may be used.
Additionally, visual sensory responses for example the actuation of lights or the firing of a projectile such as the Nerf ball, dart or the projection of a stream water as in the case of a water gun, may be provided. It will be appreciated that there is a wide variety of auditory and/or visual sensory responses that can be generated using trigger assemblies in various environments. As additional examples, actuation of a trigger can control the movement of a toy race car. The handle of a toy sword can be provided with a trigger whereby the sword can generally project light or a light beam. Some machines, e.g., in amusement parks, often employ triggers to actuate or control a game. Trigger actuation is quite common for actuation of many different articles.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an actuator, e.g., a trigger for actuating an article affording a visual or auditory sensory response without mechanical contact between the individual""s actuating finger and the mechanism. Particularly, and in a preferred embodiment of the present invention for use with a toy gun, a trigger zone is provided having forward and rearward trigger zone portions, preferably forwardly of a hand grip. The rearward zone portion lies between the forward zone portion and the hand grip in a location in which would otherwise typically lie an actuating trigger. In lieu of a mechanical trigger, a light source and light receiver are carried by the article. The light source projects a beam of light through the rear trigger zone portion for reception by the light receiver. Electronic means are provided coupled to the light receiver. The electronic means is responsive to interruption of the light beam by movement of an individual""s finger from the forward trigger zone through the rearward trigger zone to provide a visual or auditory sensory response. The light beam, in effect, takes the place of the mechanical trigger. Preferably, the natural positioning of the individual""s hand about the handgrip enables a natural positioning of the individual""s index finger in the first trigger zone spaced from and preferably forwardly of the light beam and extending in a direction generally normal to a plane containing the hand grip and trigger zones. Consequently, the movement of the index finger in a direction toward the hand grip interrupts the visible light beam enabling a microprocessor forming part of the electronic means to provide an auditory and/or visual sensory response to the interruption of the beam. Additional sensory responses may be provided upon removal of the individual""s finger reestablishing the light beam in the trigger zone. For example, the first auditory or visual sensory response may be turned off or turned off after a predetermined time period has elapsed. An additional light beam can also be provided to provide different auditory and/or visual sensory responses upon its interruption by the individual""s finger. For example, interruption of the first light beam in a toy gun may simulate a single shot or a single firing of a water stream over a very short duration while interruption of the second light beam may simulate the sounds of automatic weapon fire or projection of a water stream over a longer period of time.
In another example, a flashlight typically has a on/off switch mounted on the housing operable to actuate the flashlight in response to finger-actuation of the switch moving the switch from an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position to an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position. The flashlight is typically turned off by finger-actuation of the switch from the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. In lieu of such mechanical switch, a light source and a light receiver are carried by the flashlight housing, preferably in a recess. As indicated previously,the light source projects a beam of light through the recess for reception by the light receiver. The light source is enabled by actuation of an electrical circuit providing power to the light source. Consequently, once the electrical circuit is enabled, an individual may interrupt the light beam by moving a finger into the recess thereby to actuate the flashlight. Upon removal of the individual""s finger from the recess and enabling the projected light beam to be received by the receiver, the flashlight is turned off. The circuit enabling switch may then be opened to disable the circuit. Thus, an individual may, with the circuit enabled, actuate the flashlight, maintain the flashlight actuated or periodically: actuate and deactuate the flashlight by interrupting the beam of light. It will be appreciated that the reverse operation can also be accomplished. That is, the flashlight can be actuated when the circuit is enabled and the individual may inactivate the flashlight by interrupting the light beam.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a flashlight comprising a flashlight housing for containing at least one battery, a bulb and a flashlight actuation zone located along the housing, a light source and a light receiver carried by said housing, the light source projecting a beam of light through the actuation zone for reception by the light receiver and an electronic circuit coupled to the light receiver and responsive to interruption of the light beam to energize the bulb thereby actuating the flashlight.